Malfoy, The Weather Reporter
by LondonsLegend
Summary: After Lord Voldemort is killed by Harry, all of his followers are placed in Azkaban; all except for the children (including Draco). They, instead, are charged 1,000 hours of community service, and what better for Draco, than a job as a Weather Reporter?
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy, the Weather Reporter

Summary: After Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter, all of his followers are placed in Azkaban; all except for the children who were destined to follow him (including Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, ect...). They, instead, are charged 1,000 hours of community service. And what better job for Draco Malfoy than a Weather Reporter?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Harry Potter related, except for my own ideas (for example, the community service, the murder of Voldy, and Draco as a Weather Reporter  
  
....................  
  
Hermione sat at her desk in her office, writing an article for the Daily Prophet. Okay, maybe I should explain this a little more.  
  
In her 7th year, Hermione, looking 20 times better than she did when she first entered Hogwarts, graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with flying owls. Of course, that was no surprise to anyone. Though, one thing that wasn't expected, was the job that Hermione chose once she had graduated. She wanted to work for the Daily Prophet.  
  
That job was kind of surprising. I mean, other than a few occasions, Hermione Granger wasn't one to state it clearly, or tell anyone about what she felt, or even talk at all, to certain people. After about 5 years of working for the Daily Prophet, doing sports articles or articles about the latest murders and so on, she was promoted to the job of Editor, after extensive, tiring, years. Now, after a year and a half of being the Editor of the Daily Prophet, she wasn't doing all that badly.  
  
So, after a few years of working for the Daily Prophet, she met up with George Weasley, who also worked for the Daily Prophet, and they got together, and have been dating ever since. So, lets get back to the story.  
  
So, here Hermione was, working on an article for the daily prophet about somebody and what's-his-face, when there was a knock on the door that led to her office.  
  
"Come in!" she called, yet still, her pen scribbled back and forth across the parchment. At that moment, Harry poked his head inside the plain office, his body behind the rest of the solid oak door.  
  
"Hey, Mione!" Harry called. "I have some stuff for ya!"  
  
Hermione looked up from her article and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. Come on it."  
  
The smile on Harry's face grew larger as her opened the door enough to slip his body inside. Then he closed the door behind him, briskly walking over to the desk.  
  
"Here," he said, dropping a manila folder onto the top of her desk. "The Ministry wanted me to drop this over by you when I told them that I was coming over. But that's not the only think that I've got!"  
  
He sounded excited, like he had some juicy gossip that he was just DIEING to tell someone. It was like Hogwarts all over again.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, skeptically.  
  
"Guess who I saw, filling out an application down in the Lobby."  
  
"Let me guess. Um...Victor Krum?" Hermione replied, sarcastically.  
  
"No!" Harry said, obviously not hearing the sarcasm in her voice.   
  
"Who, then?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head like a bug.  
  
"WHAT!? YOU'RE LYING!"  
  
"Am not!" Harry said, his smile growing larger. "I talked to Colin Creevy down at the front desk. He said that Malfoy was applying for a job here."  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione stated, standing up and walking over to Harry.  
  
"You know, he's gotta be interviewed by you before the Prophet excepts him."  
  
"I know."  
  
There was silence for a moment or two, before Harry spoke up again.  
  
"You're not going to interview him, are you?" he asked, skeptically.  
  
Again, there was silence. When Hermione didn't speak up, Harry knew the answer.  
  
"'Mione, you can't possibly let him join the Daily Prophet! You know Malfoy! He's up to no good! He'll put rubbish in the papers. His articles will be loads of crap about how Pure Bloods are better than Muggle Borns and all the stuff!"  
  
"Maybe, Harry," Hermione replied. "But I have to, no matter what. Or at least look over his résumé. Besides, were really low on staff her at the Prophet."  
  
"Hermione, you can't be serious!"  
  
"Obviously I'm not Serius. There are a lot of differences between him and me. For one thing, he's a man and I'm a woman. He's also your Godfather, and I'm just a frie..."  
  
"Hahahah. I get it. Well, you do what you want, but you know, if you hire him, your going to be making a big mistake."  
  
Harry turned around to leave, as he opened the door and was walking out, Hermione yelled out, "NICE TO SEE YOU, TOO!"  
  
Harry gripped the knob and opened the door. As he took his hand off, he gave her the peace sign, then left the room laughing.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I believe that Mr. Potter has informed you of Mr. Draco Malfoy's want to join the Daily Prophet," Mr. Newman (a wizard working for the Ministry) informed Hermione as she was led to the interview room.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Newman," Hermione said. "Thank you, but, I think I can handle this all on my own." She smiled at him as he handed her the papers. "Thank you," and with that, she walked into the room.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said as she sat down in across from Draco Malfoy. She placed the papers in front of her on the table than separated the two of them. "Now, I want the truth, Malfoy," Hermione said, looking up. "I don't want any funny business, lies, crap that you would have most likely given me. I want the straight up truth."  
  
She folded her hands together and laid them in front of her on the table, covering the papers.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Granger?  
  
"Cit the crap, Malfoy. You know very well what the hell I'm talking about. Now, why do you want a job working with the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"Because I need the cash," Draco answered quickly, eyeing Hermione awkwardly.  
  
Hermione sighed. "You could get the gold anywhere! Why did you choose the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"You want to know the truth, Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. 'Course she wanted to know the truth. Duh!  
  
Draco slowly stood up and walked around to Hermione's side of the table. He walked around to the back of Hermione's chair, placing his hands on the back of the chair, and bent down so that his head was leveled with hers. He knelt his head down to the back of her hair and whispered, so that his breath touched the back of her neck, crisp and hot, "Because I thought it would be easier to get you in bed."  
  
Hermione didn't flinch, which surprised Draco a lot. He backed away a bit and leaned back against the table, staring at her. She turned in her chair towards him, and smiled. "You're hired."  
  
"What?!" Draco asked, shocked, his eyes wide.  
  
"You're hired."  
  
"Even after what I just said?"  
  
"'Course," Hermione said, laughing. "How could I 'possibly' pass up an opportunity to get in bed with you?" she said sarcastically.  
  
Draco's eyes popped out of his head. He hadn't expected this from her. He was only joking, and she was taking this seriously.  
  
"Did you know that I was 'forced' to take this job?" asked Draco.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"It was my 'punishment'. After that idiot friend of yours, Potter, found Lord Voldemort and killed him, the Ministry put all of his followers in Azkaban, but they decided that the 'kids' were forced to follow Lord Voldemort; that we didn't know what we were doing, so we were all forced to give 1,000 hours of community service to the Ministry. Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, and I all had to draw sticks for this job. I lost."  
  
"Interesting. Do you want to know something?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"I don't care," Hermione responded. "You start first thing today," Hermione said, getting up from her chair. "Follow me."  
  
"Wait, what am I going to be doing?" Draco asked as he followed Hermione out of the room.  
  
"You're going to be the Weather Reporter for Dialy Prophet Radio," she answered.  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks. "You have 'got' to be kidding me!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy! Don't want to be late for your first day of community service," Hermione called behind her.  
  
....................  
  
A/N: So, how did you like that? I hope you liked it a lot! It took me a while to come up with this idea, but, so far, I'm happy with it. There aren't going to be a lot of chapters with this fic. Most likely no romances either. Sorry. Usually, I'm a smut nut (its my nick-name), but this just didn't seem like the right fic for it. Please review, and thanks for reading. SMILE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Good Arvo! That means good afternoon. Well, whether it's the morning, middle of the day, or the middle of the night, it's never a wrong time to thank someone, so, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story so far: Evel Star, SlytherinRoyalty, SugarInMyTea, and Karana Belle. Thanks, my 4 lucky reviewers! Now, you 4 each get a cookie! Now, chapter 2!

....................

Malfoy, The Weather Reporter

Chapter 2,

....................

Hermione led Draco to an almost black, metal room. The room had a lot of equipment that he had never seen before, and was separated down the middle by a sheet of glass and a metal door. When Draco walked in, there were two men sitting in two swivel chairs on one side of the glass, playing with some of the equipment.

"Mr. Oxford, Mr. Matre, I would like you to meet Mr. Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, introducing the two men to Draco. "Malfoy, I would like you to meet Mr. Oxford," Hermione said, indicating to a slightly balding man on the left, "and Mr. Matre," she now indicated toward the man on the left. He was a very thin man and had a very thin mustache that curled on the end, as well as dark hair on his head that looked to be a wig.

"Malfoy," Hermione continued, turning to him. "Mr. Oxford and Mr. Matre are the men you shall be working with every day. They control the Control Panel in front of them. As they work the panel, you shall be on the other side of the glass, reading the 'weather' for the day. Sure, the weather may only take 20 minutes to read off, but..."

"20 MINUTES!?" Draco yelled. "ARE YOU BLOODY MAD? IT DOESN'T TAKE 20 FUCKING MINUTES TO TELL SOMEONE THAT IT'S GOING TO BLOODY RAIN?!"

"Ummm, Malfoy, that's not ALL you're doing. Alright, we'd better get you into wardrobe and make-up, while Mr. Matre comes up with your script."

"Make-up and wardrobe? I don't bloody think so, Granger. Besides, what the hell do I need make-up and a certain wardrobe for? It's the RADIO!"

"YES!" Hermione answered. "And because it's the RADIO, you need to get into make-up and wardrobe."

"But, they won't be able to..."

"Malfoy, have you ever listened to Wizard Radio?" Hermione asked impatiently, placing one hand on her hip.

"Well, no, but...it can't be much different from muggle radios, right?"

Hermione shook her head, turned around, and began walking. "Follow me, Draco," she said, sighing.

Draco's shoulders fell, and he unwillingly followed behind Hermione. "I still don't get it," he said as he followed her.

"Well, if you DID listen to the Wizard Radio, you would know that there is a button that allows you to see anyone and everyone talking on the station it is on, but only at the time they are on, so, if people want to see you be a weather man, we don't want you looking like an idiot, do we?"

"I...suppose...not," Draco mumbled uncertainly. Suddenly, he ran into something hard. When he backed up to see who it was, he scowled.

"Granger," Draco growled. "There was someone walking in back of you. Why did you stop?"

Hermione turned her head around. "We're here," she said, turning around and walking through a door in front of her.

Draco rolled his eyes and followed her inside.

"Sit," Hermione said, registered to a swivel chair, one that you would most likely find in a beauty parlour.

Draco sat down and no sooner was he surrounded by women, fixing his hair, putting gunk on his face, exc. In about 10 minutes, they were finished, and Draco turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He didn't look bad, but he didn't really look good either. Then someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Your robes," Hermione said, handing him a set of robes that hung on a hanger. "You can change over there," she said, pointing to a small door on one of the walls. "There is a small mirror inside 'cause I know that you are so obsessed with your face. Just don't take too long looking at yourself. We're on a time schedule here."

And with that, Draco walked into the room to put on his clothes. He didn't really have any trouble the wardrobe, that is, until he came to the tie. This tie wasn't like the ties at Hogwarts. It was, well, poofier, and he, for sure, wasn't going to wear it.

He walked out of the dressing room and over to Hermione.

"Granger," he said, looking down at his wardrobe, "I do not plan on wearing these purple robes. Purple doesn't suit me very much. Now, black..."

"Malfoy, stop complaining. You're wearing the robes and that's that. Besides," she said, smirking, although her smirk just didn't add up to Draco's, "it's not purple. It's 'plum'." She smiled, then took a look at him and frowned. "Where is you're tie?"

"You call this a tie?" Draco asked, holding up the 'rag'.

"Ughhh, yes, Malfoy," she said, yanking the tie from him. "It was very popular in England during the early 1800's."

"Wake up, Granger! This isn't the 1800's!"

"Oh, simmer down. I'll help you with it," Hermione said, giving in to herself. She pulled Draco towards her and started to work on his tie.

When Hermione pulled him towards her; that was when he finally realized how tall he was, at least, compared to Granger. Her head stopped where his chin started, and he could smell her hair. 'Wait', he thought to himself. 'Her hair doesn't smell too bad. Kind of like...strawberries.'

"Mmmm," Draco sighed, lost in thought.

"What was that, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking up.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts. "I didn't say anything!" Draco snapped at her.

Hermione shrugged. "Suit yourself," Hermione said, backing away from Draco. She examined him. "Perfect," she stated.

Draco looked down at himself. "I look like...look like...Lockhart!" Draco said, stunned. "Ewww." With the 'plum' colored robes and the way his hair and make-up were done, he did look kind of like Lockhart.

"Oh, grow up, Malfoy," Hermione said. "Come on, we have 5 minutes to get back to the studio, and I want to make sure that you know everything that you've got to do."

Draco huffed a piece of hair away from his face, and followed after her.

They continued to walk through the halls, past tons of other people hurrying to get to other places, 'obviously' not paying attention to others, and then Draco went sprawling across the floor.

"Ooofff," Draco said as he went sprawling to the ground.

Hermione turned around and looked down. She shook her head and smiled, lending her hand to Draco.

"Come on, get up," Hermione said gently.

Draco took her hand and hoisted himself up. Her hand felt smooth, and gentle. Unlike most women he had met before.

Hermione looked down at his hand in hers. His hand was firm. Yes, yes, he did have nice hands. And for some reason, she didn't want to let go. That scared her.

Draco quickly yanked his hand away, starring down at hers. Hermione took her hand away as well.

"C-Come on, w-w-we'd better get going," Hermione said.

"Uh, yeah," Draco said, and Hermione led the way back to the studio.

....................

A/N: So, how did you like that? I know it wasn't as long as the last chapter, but I updated faster then I did on my other stories, and, personally, I'm proud of myself! YAY ME! Cough, cough AAANNNYYYYWAAAYY, please review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy, the Weather Reporter

Chapter 3

09090909090909

Hermione and Draco soon arrived back at the studio, to find Mr. Oxford and Mr. Matre still sitting at the Control Panel, discussing who knows what. Hermione cleared her throat and caught the two man's attention.

"Hello, Gentlemen," Hermione greeted them. "I've got Mr. Malfoy all 'dressed up' for you. Do you two have the script?"

"Wee, Miss Granger," Mr. Matre said in his French accent. He reached into a manila folder and pulled out 2 sheets of paper stapled together, handing them to Hermione.

"This," Hermione said, turning to Draco, "Is what you will be reading. I want you take a quick look over it, for, say, about...10 minutes. Memorize it."

"10 MINUTES?!"

"Yes, 10 minutes, are you deaf?"

"I can't memorize all of this in 10 minutes?!"

"5?" Hermione question, cocking her head to the side and placing her hands on her hips.

"NO! Try more like, a whole day?!"

"Wow! You're slow! I didn't know it would take you a whole day to memorize it?! Well, guess you'd better get started!"

Hermione turned to leave, when Draco called her back.

"Granger, you 'cannot' leave me here!"

"What? Scared to be in the same room with two strange men? I didn't know wittle Dwaco was ascared?"

"Granger..."

"Malfoy, I'm a women of business, and I 'do' have other things to do than help and entertain you."

"Help and entertain?! You haven't done 'any' of that since I've walked through the doors to this building!"

"Malfoy, your 'knew' your father wasn't always going to be there to back you up and help you out with every problem you had. And now, when your father isn't here anymore, you don't know how to fend for yourself in the real world."

"Please, Granger...just help me?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then sighed. "Fine," she gave in. "You have," she looked at her watch, "16 minutes before you go on the air. Take the first 12 of those minutes, and try to memorize what's on your script."

Draco nodded.

"I'll be back in, count them, 12 minutes, and I'll help you go through the rest until you've finished with your report. Then I'll give you your homework."

"Homework?!"

"Tick tock. You now have," she looked down at her watch, "15 minutes and 15 seconds left." Hermione smiled, and then turned and left the room, leaving Draco to memorize his report.

Exactly twelve minutes later, Hermione returned to the room.

"So, Draco, how are we doing?" she asked, walking towards him.

"You 'must' be just 'delightful', but 'me', on the other hand, am a mess."

"I see that!" Hermione said, smiling, but trying not to laugh. "So, got your lines down?"

"'Course not!" Draco said, glaring at her. "I've only had 12 minutes here!"

"So, how far did you get?"

"Most of it, I guess."

"Good," Hermione replied. "Follow me," and she led him to the room with chair in it that could be seen through the glass wall of the room with the Control Panel.

"Sit here," Hermione said, motioning towards the chair.

Draco, unwillingly, sat down.

"Now," Hermione continued. "See that camera floating around over there?" Hermione asked, pointing to a small floating camera by the wall closest to his left. "When you're being recorded, a little will come on. 'That's' when you start to say your report. The camera will slowly move around the room. You need to follow it, by moving around in this swivel chair," she said, indicating towards the chair. "But, by following, you are NOT to leave this spot on the carpet. Just turn side to side."

"I got it," Draco said, nodding nervously.

"Remember," Hermione finished. "Don't falter with your lines, and smile!" she said, smiling.

"How's this Granger?!" Draco replied sarcastically, giving a big grin.

"Perfect!" Hermione said, sarcastically as well. "You have," she looked down at her watch again, "1 minute and 2 seconds. Get ready."

"Granger, I don't even know all of my lines!"

"Here," Hermione said, handing him the script. "Keep them on the floor so the camera can't seem them. Only look down at them when you 'need to'. Okay?"

Draco nodded.

"Good. You have 45 seconds. Have fun!" Hermione turned around and headed out of the room, then went to stand behind Mr. Matre and Mr. Oxford, watching him from behind the glass wall.

Draco span around in the chair a few times, trying to pass the time.

"10 seconds Draco!" Hermione said, he voice coming from a speaker in the corner. "Look at the camera! Remember, they aren't going to get this room or anything else in the picture; only you! Smile! 5," she started counting down," 4...3...2...1...go!"

"G-Good aftern-noon, everybody, and t-thanks, I mean, thank you, for tuning into...um," his smile faltered as he looked down at the script. "Damn, I can't see, the words are too small," he mumbled.

"Uhhhgggg!" Hermione sighed in frustration and motioned for Mr. Oxford to go into the room.

"Out, boy!" Mr. Oxford bellowed as he stepped through the doorway and into the room.

Draco eagerly jumped out of the chair and raced through the doorway into the other room.

"You prat, Malfoy! You just ruined yourself, not to mention the Daily Prophet! Now, watch Mr. Oxford! And take notes!"

Draco glared at her before watching Mr. Oxford give the weather for the day.

"Sorry about Mr. Malfoy, everybody!" Mr. Oxford apologized to the camera, smiling gleefully. "He's new!" and then he winked. "Anyway, thanks for tuning into channel 872.3 DPN, the only place where you can get the Weather for the day as often as you can get your Daily Prophet!"

He eagerly continued giving the weather as Draco watched coldly, embarrassment seeping from his every pore. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take this anymore!" he shouted angrily and stormed out of the room, Hermione following behind him.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called after him.

"Away from you and the Daily Prophet and all this shit!"

"Draco?"

Draco stopped and turned around, looking Hermione in the eye. "Leave me alone, you mudblood! I don't need you and I don't need this Community Service crap! I would rather suffer in Azkaban that have to be here for another minute!"

Hermione shook her head. "Malfoy, I can't believe you!" she said, her voice cracking.

"You can't believe 'me'? What about you?! Making fun of me and playing me for a bloody fool! Dressing my up in this ridiculous getup and purposely giving me only 12 minutes to memorize a script!"

"It was only two pages!" Hermione said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Passer-biers stopped and stood by watching.

Draco shook his head. "You tortured me, Granger. You embarrassed me in front of a good percent of the Wizarding Nation!"

"So what are you going to do?!" Hermione asked angrily, forcing herself to stop crying.

"First," Draco said, walking toward her so that their faces were barely inches away from each other, "I'm going to change. I'm not going to stand around and look like a clown any longer than I'm working here."

"After you 'change', what are you going to do?"

"Quit. I guess I'll go to Azkaban without this job, but as long as it get's me away from you and this stupid building, I'm happy."

Another tear cascaded down Hermione's cheek as Draco turned around and stormed toward the changing room to find his clothes and leave.

0909090909090909

A/N: Soooo, how was it?! Sorry it took me a long time to get this out. I had really bad writers block for this fic. I only got it finished because I was sick and wasn't doing anything, you know, staying home and not going anywhere, nothing on TV. 'cuz it was a weekday, pretty bored, computer sitting in front of me, I thought "You know, why not?" and I sat there for an hour trying to do this for y'all. Hope you all liked it. Again, sorry for not getting it out soon enough. Please review and thanx for reading! LondonsLegend


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy, The Weather Reporter

Chapter 4

09090909090909

After the 'incident', Hermione noticed Draco wasn't coming to work. It had already been a week since. She had called Draco's lawyer to question him, but he couldn't explain Draco's absence at all. At last, Hermione couldn't take it anymore, and decided to confront Draco herself, at his home.

His home looked a bit on the ordinary side, poor side, compared to the mansion that he used to live in. A gray, one story house, with a small satalite dish sticking out of the top of the roof, and a huge picture window in front, which was covered on the inside by old, thick, cream coloured curtains. Hermione walked passed the run down Station Wagon, parked in the driveway, and walked up to the door, knocking three times.

She heard some stomping, probably someone walking to the doory, before the door opened up, revealing a very tidy looking Draco Malfoy.

"Granger!" Draco growled when he saw her, glarring at her nastily.

"Malfoy. I came here today to question your absence at work."

"Alright." Draco waited with his hand on one of his hips, leaning against the frame of the door with the other arm.

They were silent for a moment before Hermione sighed in frustration and asked agrilly, "So, why weren't you at work for the past week?!"

"Oh. I quit." Draco said calmly, not moving an inch but to blink twice.

"You can't just quit, Malfoy. If you quit, they'll take you to Azkaban!"

"I know. They're coming in a week from yesterday."

"MALFOY!"

"Are you happy now?" Draco growled at her, moving from his position so that he was standing still, staring her down. "You won't have to deal with me anymore."

"It's not like I 'want' to deal with you, but I don't want to see you go to Azkaban just because of a stupid decision you made!"

"I don't care what you think. Besides, at least you're allowed to use the bathroom in Azkaban."

"You can use the bathroom at the station too!"

"I can?" Draco asked, astonished.

"Of course!"

Draco looked dumbstuck.

"So are you telling me that I held it in for no bloody reason, that one day, when I could have just went all along."

Hermione nodded violently.

"Well, that seems a bit better, but still, I don't want to be a weather reporter."

"Why? Because you become jelloid every time they put the camera on you?"

"NO! I just don't like that frilly suit!"

"I think it makes you look sexy," Hermione said in a very tempting tone, her eyebrows quirking cheekily.

"Really? Wiat! I'm not falling for that again!"

"Fine, be that way."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They were silent.

"It isn't fine, Draco."

Draco was silent.

"Please," Hermione begged. "Come back to work."

He was still silent.

"I'll get you an ice cream?" Hermione bribbed.

"With sprinkles and fudge and a cherry on top?" Draco asked, truely getting excited at the thought of an ice cream.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, if that's what you want."

"Fine."

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Draco, giving him a hug. Draco was a bit (exagerating there) thrown back by this, but after a few moments, hugged her back.

"Good," she said, releasing him.

"But," Draco said, "Under a few conditions."

"Anything," Hermione asked, shrugging her sholders. "Just as long as you come back. I would really hate to see you go to Azkaban, pretty much because of the way your father raised you."

"Anyway," Draco said, trying to get the subject off of Azkaban, because Azkaban truely did give him the creeps, "One, I don't want to wear the frilly suit, no matter how hot it makes me look."

Hermione laughed, and then nodded. "Okay. No frilly suit."

"Two, I wish you would be nicer to me, instead of treating me like dirt, especially in public."

Hermione nodded. "Sorry about that."

"And three, I want more than 10 minutes to prepair my lines and such."

"Um, yeah," Hermione said, looking sheepishly down at her feet, not wanting to meet Draco's eyes. "You should have gotten an hour and a half to go through that before we put the camera on you. That was my fault. I'll tell you the truth," Hermione said, looking back up at him. "I never really liked you," she started. "All during Hogwarts, you would always make fun of me. Call me mudblood, or enlarge my teeth, or laugh at me behind your back, as well as in front of me."

Draco looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's just," Hermione continued. "When Harry Potter told me that you were at my office because of your reasons and such, I thought that it would be a good opportunity to get back at you. Make you feel like dirt the way you made me feel like dirt. Give you a hard time because you gave me a hard time. Make your life a living hell, the way you did me. I shouldn't have been so mean, and I'm sorry."

Draco looked down at her sadly. "No, Hermione. You shouldn't be appologizing. I didn't realize it when I asked you to be nicer to me, but, all along, you were pretty much asking me to be nicer to you, and I did nothing but hurt you. I'm sorry, Hermione. Truely sorry."

Draco's words really touched Hermione, and tears started to fall from her cheeks. She nodded.

"Can I give you something?" Draco asked. 

Hermione nodded. "As long as it isn't a pink shower curtain. I thought I needed one really badly, but I found 15 down in my basement. And after spending 30 pounds on this really nice one. I was stupid."

Draco laughed. "That's funny."

"I'm serious," Hermione said, which made Draco laugh even more. When he stopped, he looked down at her, smiling. "It's not a pink shower curtain. I promise."

He took his right hand and cupped her chin it, as he bent his head down, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

09090909090909

A/N: Yeah yeah, I know. This was SO bloody late, and I'm sorry. I've just been a bit distracted, and didn't really have time to write. I hope this chapter was a bit more of everything that you wanted, including humor! Thanx for being patient and sticking with me while I got over myself. LoL! Also, please review and tell me what you thought. Hopefully, the next chapter will come a bit more quicker than this one did. Sorry, again. LondonsLegend


	5. IMPORTANT!

Okay, you all are right. This story is really turning out to be a piece of crap, as you have so bluntly stated in your reviews, and I am admitting it. It is crap. I guess I can write romance fics better than I can write Humor, so, I'm going to remove this story in about a week, probably before the new year begins, so, if you really like (which I doubt) the way that this story is going, please tell me, because I don't really plan on keeping this on anymore. I'm sorry. However, I would like to thank the following people who DID review this story: Evel Star, SlytherinRoyalty, SugarInMyTea, Karana Belle, Evie, Sputzo, kel-warrior-goddezz, Whispyraven, Pickle Pants, periwinklemagic, Kim, Gina, Bloody Awful, and Frifri. Thanx to all for reviewing. I'm sorry about this sad information. But, again, if you have anything to say about this, you can either review, or send me an e-mail at Thanx a bunch. I also recommend you reading my other stories. I think they're much better than this, except for Hermione Malfoy. I don't like that at all, as well as a bit of The First Cut is the Deepest. Also, please be on the look out for a new story of mine that I'll be posting hopefully before the summer starts, called Hear You Me (title may change). Thanx for everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LondonsLegend


End file.
